Forgiveness
by mycupcakessaidrawr
Summary: You don't deserve to be so close to him. You're just a friend, always a friend. Her words repeated themselves over and over in Lucy's head. Lucy acted rationally after hearing this, will she be forgiven?
1. How Dare You

"_What's wrong with you? Are you stupid?" _ Lisanna stepped up to Lucy's face and yelled so loud that the whole guild came to a halt.

"_Lisanna, what's wrong with you? Get up on the wrong side of the bed?" _ Lucy and Happy let out short giggles at her joke and so did the whole guild. Lisanna's face grew red with rage and she reached out and grabbed the collar of Lucy's collar.

"_Lisanna?" _Happy whispered lightly, _"What're you doing? Lucy's our friend, we don't do that to friends!"_

"_She may be your friend but to me she's just another love rival, someone who is weak and limp," _Lisanna's words took a direct hit to Lucy, her words sinking deep in her brain, trying to hold back her rage she clenched her fists.

"_Lisanna, let me go." _Lucy spoke in a stern tone, she meant business. She clenched her fists even tighter when Lisanna pretended she never said a peep.

"_Lucy, let's be honest here. You don't deserve to be so close to him. You're just his friend, always his friend," _Lisanna yelled her words in such rage the guilds eyes widened. It was old news that Lucy had a thing for Natsu, they acted like a married couple. Since that first day when they formed a team and did joined missions, Lucy saw him in a way nobody else could, as the sweet charming boy he was. Lucy just hoped that Natsu could remain on his mission a bit longer, she did not want him to see her and Lisanna fighting, violently.

Lisanna tightened her grip on Lucy's neck when Mira and Elfman began walking up to her.  
><em>"Lisanna! What are you doing to Lucy? Release her!" <em>Mira whispered this in Lisanna's ear in a deep tone only to be ignored by Lisanna, even Lucy heard her words crystal clear. It was no use, Lisanna was angry with Lucy's love affliction and was not going to give up until Lucy gave up hope of ever sharing feelings of love with Natsu.

"_Let me go, Lisanna." _Lucy struggled for breath, Lisanna had never meant to intentionally hurt Lucy, she just wanted to set her straight but Lucy was having none of it. Slowly Lucy's right hand lifted up to Lisanna's face, she quickly drew back her hand as Lisanna released her collar. Lucy's hand moved forward with incredible speed and made harsh contact with Lisanna's cheek.

Tears rolled down Lucy's face and she bent her head over so her bangs hid her bloodshot eyes, Lisanna's mouth dropped as a small bruise began forming on her face. You could hear a pin drop in the guild, everyone was astonished at both their actions. Lisanna suddenly pulled a smirk and walked up to Lucy's ear.  
><em>"He'll be hearing about your slap, I even have the bruise to prove it, who do you think he'll believe, his childhood friend or a newbie whom he found on the streets?" <em>Lisanna's words echoed in Lucy's head, the tears began running down her cheek quicker. She tried to look strong but it was all too much now.

Behind them both the guild doors opened and a small pink haired boy waltzed in carrying sacks of food supplies which he'd received for completing his most recent mission.  
><em>"Yo!" <em>He shouted obviously not realising the awkwardness in the guild. Immediatley Lisanna ran up to him and cried into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him.  
><em>"Lisanna?" <em>He whispered. Slowly she pulled her head from his shoulder leaving a small wet patch where her tears had fallen. She looked him in the eye, making sure her bruise was noticeable to him and pulled him into her grasp.  
><em>"Th-the bruise, how did you get it, Lisanna?" <em>He let his gentle words flow into her, calming her. Lucy was trying to fix her collar, making the rip which Lisanna inflicted while choking her almost invisible. Lisanna pulled an arm from her grasp around Natsu and lifted a finger in Lucy's direction, Lucy's tears had dried and her eyes had returned to normal when she turned around to see Natsu's face, enraged.

"_How dare you." _His words were like an arrow to the heart.


	2. Restored

"_How dare you." _His words were like an arrow to the heart.

"_Natsu! You don't even know the whole story yet you're blaming Lucy?" _Erza yelled, outraged at Natsu, if he'd heard some of the cruel, mind twisting things Lisanna had said he would've slapped Lisanna silly.

"_Don't you think this bruise is enough?" _Natsu's mind was spinning out of control, trying to find an explanation for Lucy's actions but nothing suitable came to mind, he couldn't help but blame her, there was no evidence to him that Lisanna had inflicted any pain or argued with Lucy at all.

"_Why, why did you do it, Lucy, huh?" _Natsu pulled a cheeky tone with Lucy and slowly walked towards her, she pulled her hands into a fist and stood strong. Erza and Gray stood witnesses to the recent happenings but nothing could stop Natsu now, he'd turned into a man with a cold heart.

Lucy looked up, into his eyes to see nothing. Rage had taken over, his eyes had turned dark and empty, cold as ice. Natsu reached out to grab Lucy when Gray jumped in front of her.  
><em>"Natsu! What the hell? Why are you taking this out on Lucy, a fellow team mate?" <em>Gray yelled at Natsu, he was about to hurt Lucy in a spurt of rage. Nobody should get hurt. Erza joined Gray by her side and held her arm tightly. Lucy was shaking like a leaf, scared.

"_Leave." _Natsu spoke words obviously directed at Lucy, he'd brought her into Fairy Tail, he should have the right to kick her out.

"_Natsu!" _Gray and Erza both spoke at the same time, speaking in a tone of disbelief. How could he? Lucy, his closest friend, his teammate, betrayed. Lucy lifted her head from the stare which she'd locked on the ground. She pulled a painful smile.

"_It's fine." _She whimpered in her soft voice, _"I don't mind."  
><em>Lucy pulled herself together and walked through Gray and Erza, they could both see the pain she was feeling, she was distraught. Everyone's mouths dropped in surprise. How could Natsu do such a thing to Lucy? Did he really love Lisanna that much? As she reached the door, Lucy lifted her hand and waved farewell before running off into the town.

"_She doesn't even care." _Natsu muttered under his breath.

Lisanna through her arms around Natsu and placed her head against his shoulder once again. Mira was shocked by her sisters actions but never spoke a word, everybody was speechless.

Erza and Gray walked straight past Natsu, not understanding why he did that to Lucy. They both walked out towards the guild doors that stopped, seeing the water drips obviously left by Lucy's tears.

"_Why Natsu? She loves you as a friend and maybe even more." _Erza spoke clearly about her feelings.  
><em>"She's hurt, you know," <em>Gray muttered, trying to enclose his feelings. Natsu clenched his fists in anger, listening to their sympathetic words about the girl who just inflicted pain on his childhood friend. Why should she be forgiven? She's done enough damage here. His thoughts were clear, he never wanted to see Lucy Heartfilla again, as long as she never apologized to Lisanna. Natsu hugged Lisanna back, as if to say, _see if I care. _

Lucy ran into her apartment as floods of tears ran from her eyes. She felt as though someone had ripped her heart from her chest and squeezed it until her last breath was stolen. She ran over to her closet and pulled out a new outfit, she was going to have to repair the collar on the one she was currently wearing. She pulled out a new outfit, mixing and matching various pieces of clothing she had collected throughout the years. She walked into the bathroom and locked herself in, closing the door on the outside world. She turned the taps on the bathtub, running herself a calming bath to calm her down inside. She removed the ribbon from her hair and climbed in, dunking her head under the water.

She didn't take long in the bath; she wanted to get outside for fresh air, maybe to find Erza. She put on her clothes and tied her hair up in her usual half ponytail with a brand new ribbon which Virgo had got her. She stepped outside the bathroom to be greeted by Erza and Gray, making themselves at home as usual.  
><em>"Lucy!" <em>They both shouted. She walked over to them with a spring in her step, finally something to cheer her up, two of her **best** friends. She pulled a short smile and walked over to sit beside them on her bed. Erza turned to look into Lucy's eyes. She pulled Lucy's ear to her lips.  
><em>"You have to promise me something," <em>Whispered Erza, Lucy looked intrigued.

"_Hmm…?" Lucy muttered. _

"_You __**never**__ leave Fairy Tail, you come __**every **__day with a smile on your face, being the cheerful blonde bombshell you are, okay?" _Erza whispered this with a smirk on her face, smitten with what she just said, hoping it would take effect. Lucy let out a chuckle and pulled back with a smile on her face. Erza, without being to help herself, jumped on Lucy, embracing her in a friendly hug. Meanwhile, Gray awkwardly sat on the bed, watching the sisterly love unfold. Lucy turned around to see Gray, half naked, right next to her, on her bed. As if by habit, she kicked him in the chest and he fell of the bed, winded.

"_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" _Gray yelled at the top of his voice. Lucy burst out laughing immediately, feeling as if everything had returned to normal, minus Natsu.

"_Gray, your shirt." _Lucy said in the midst of laughing. Gray looked down to see himself, half naked. Embarrassed he used his hands to cover his chest.

"_Remember Lucy, a deal's a deal," _Snickered Erza. Lucy nodded and held her Fairy Tail symbol in the sky.

_Peace was restored._


	3. Mission

_Peace was restored._

Morning came too quickly for Lucy's liking. The weather outside was dire, dark clouds dominated the sky, hiding any sign of sunlight. Rain fell like rockets hitting the ground at an amazing speed.  
><em>Great, a storm.<em>

Lucy began doubting going to Fairy Tail, her nerves were getting the better of her but then again, if she never went, she'd surely get her ass kicked by Erza. She put on a confident face in the mirror, ready to take on the day. She pulled an umbrella from her cloak rack and walked out her apartment. She took a deep breath and walked on.

Meanwhile, Lisanna followed Natsu like a lost puppy, everywhere. They declared that they'd formed a new team and would be leaving for a two week long mission for a generous amount of jewels. Erza and Gray avoided him but everyone else in the guild obviously found it too hard to ignore Natsu and Lisanna. They formed team LN and were leaving for their mission two days from now, early.

Lucy stood outside, taking deep breaths. She never put her umbrella up as she never saw the point since it was barely a five minute walk. She tried to find the courage to walk in but she never had it in her, she considered going home and climbing back under her bedcovers and returning to her deep sleep.

Inside, Erza sat impatiently tapping her armour off the bar. Gray sat beside her waiting as well, Erza told him what she told Lucy, about their promise. She'd seemed so cheerful when they came to visit her at her apartment, was she really hiding the pain behind the mask?  
><em>"Where is she? She promised me she'd come," <em>Erza stood up and said this aloud, obviously speaking to Gray. She put one foot infront of the other and walked towards the guild doors. She flung them open to see Lucy standing, soaking wet outside.

"_Lucy! You're soaked!" _Erza exclaimed to Lucy.  
>Lucy looked up to see Erza's face, she smiled and stood up straight.<p>

"_I still came though, right? Promise kept." _Lucy chuckled. Erza looked at her with confusion, how could she be so happy after all she'd been through? Erza was amazed at her inner strength. Erza roped her arm around Lucy's and practically dragged Lucy into the guild. As she walked in everyone's eyes turned to her. She was so embarrassed.

"_I knew this was a bad idea." _Lucy muttered under her breath. Erza could see her eyes fill with water as she bowed her head to hide her face. Lucy sat down while silence made the guild stand still. Noise was restored when Lisanna shouted out loud, obviously trying to make Lucy feel worse. As Lisanna spoke a tear ran down Lucy's face, she'd seen Natsu's face. Everytime she saw him the lines which he said played back in her head as if they were on repeat.

"_Here." _Cana stood behind Lucy, she put a dry towel over her head then hugged her from behind. Cana and Lucy were relatively close so Lucy was glad at least Cana was speaking to her. After giving her gratitude, Cana disappeared off to the bar where she pulled the usual, chugging a barrel of sake.

Lucy stood up at the bar and turned to Gray and Erza, with rosy cheeks.

"_Let's do a mission, no?" _Lucy exclaimed, she swung her legs around from her barstool and walked over to the mission board, trying to see which mission had the most jewels.

_Catching a robber who stole some diamonds from a rich family, 760000 jewels._

Lucy nodded, decent enough, she ripped the sign off the board but before she could return to Gray and Erza, Lisanna stood in her path.

"_Natsu wants to speak with you, meet him out back at nine." _Lisanna muttered, obviously embarrassed that her apparent lover wished to speak with her worst enemy. Lucy just nodded and walked around Lisanna. She handed Erza and Gray the notice and smiled. Erza looked at her in pain as she knew she was faking, it made her insides churn.

"_Well..? Cat got your tongues?" _Lucy chuckled. She leant over, flipping her fringe from her eyes and looked into Erza and Gray's wide eyed faces.

"_Gheez. What the hell is wrong with you guys?" _Lucy whispered, keeping it a team conversation.

"_Lucy… stop pretending already, you're making things worse." _Gray said in an angry tone, Erza's eyes widened even more as she processed what Gray had said.

"_Whatever, anyway, it's worth a bunch, c'mon!" _Lucy jumped from foot to foot, trying to avoid further arguments between mages. She anticipated each of their answers. Erza let out a small whimper but agreed to go on the mission. All eyes were on Gray.

"_Well Gray? Yes or no?" _Erza asked as politely as possible but with a hint of anger in her tone, she was still trying to make sense of why he said that to Lucy, obviously she was hurting but he didn't need to tell her face to face. She can speak for herself.

"_Fine, I don't really get a choice do I? We're a team." _Gray whimpered. He didn't like the idea of going on a mission while things were havoc at the guild. Everyone had been fighting, the stars though were definitely Natsu and Lucy though.


	4. Just Fine

_Everyone had been fighting; the stars though were definitely Natsu and Lucy._

Lucy flung her fist in the air, happy about their answers. She needed to get away from Fairy Tail for a while, everything was happening too quickly. She needed to slow down, kick back and kick butt. She jumped up and stretched her back and legs.

"_Well, I'm off. Stuff to do, people to see." _She smiled as though she was really was happy. Maybe she really was okay. Erza smiled back, showing her teeth but clenched her fists around her glass. Lucy ran off out of the guild, disappearing from sight.

Erza and Gray sat in silence, they were both tense. Why were they so worried? Lucy was strong, she'd been through so much yet this small fight has sent her to hell and back.

"_Is she stupid or something?" _Gray muttered into his glass. Erza elbowed him in the stomach, winding him. He coughed up his drink, choking.

"_ERZA! Trying to kill me?" _He yelled. She put her finger to her lip and downed her drink. She got up and walked over to the wooden stools which crowded around the main table.

"_Too many depressed girls." _Gray chuckled to himself. He walked up to Erza and drooped his arms over her back, hugging her from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder. She blushed immediately in shock.

"_Cheer up now." _Gray whispered into her ear with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. He got up from her and burst out laughing, Erza whipped her head around to see him leaning over trying to catch his breath from his outburst.

"_You perverted creep!" _Erza shouted while facing him.

"_Erza blushed! Oh my god! The armour lady has feelings!" _He said in an obvious sarcastic tone. Erza couldn't help but laugh, it felt so wrong in the midst of everything but she couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing as well, she'd blushed at an obvious gag. It had cheered her up though and it seemed to put a smile back on Gray's face.

Lucy walked into her apartment, she felt incredibly ill. Maybe waiting in the rain for thirty minutes wasn't one of her greatest ideas. She walked into the bathroom to see her pale face, great, she was coming down with a cold or something. Small sweat droplets formed on her forehead and her mouth ran dry but nothing was going to stop her from seeing Natsu and apologizing to him properly. She should have apologized already but could not conjure up the courage and since Lisanna was clinging around him 24/7, she never really had the chance.

Night was falling incredibly fast. The sun was in the midst of setting and Lucy was preparing to confront Natsu. The weather had worsened in a matter of hours. Outside there was a full on storm raging but peaks of sunlight crept in once and a while, Lucy smiled at herself in the mirror and walked out of her apartment, locking the door behind her. She couldn't say she was feeling the best but she had herself convinced she was just sleep deprived from the previous night from worrying too much. She was fine. She was perfectly fine.


	5. Natsu

**I don't know if I'm satisfied with this chapter… I might of written it too dramatic;3. **

**ANYWAYS:D! Read on and please review;3! Thanks for all the lovely reviews so far;D!**

_She was fine. She was perfectly fine._

She'd forgotten her umbrella, five minutes out the door and she was already acting ditsy. She couldn't help but feel the butterflies fly around in her stomach. She was prepared for disappointment, maybe he'd confessed to Lisanna and she'd agreed with open arms. Lucy paused and shook her head, she also let out a small chuckle. Natsu and Lisanna, she'd like to see the day.

Her walk to Fairy Tail felt like a lifetime, she was dreading their meeting. What would she say? How would she act? All these thoughts ran through her head at once.

"_Just Breathe." _She repeated to herself a few times. She needed to do this, for both their sakes. Maybe she was being too dramatic and dragging this out for ages (*cough* 2 days *cough, cough*). Before she walked in she knew the guild should be empty, most people tended to be beat by the time it was nine, weather it was from the drinking or the effort most people had disappeared before nightfall, usually staying at others houses. She pulled on the door handle and paced in.

She was supposed to meet Natsu out back, it was raining cats and dogs. She had no choice but to walk through and head over to the back door so she did. She passed the bar and the tables, most of which were broken from fights, and through to the back.

_Only Master will be in, better be quiet. _

She tip-toed round obstacles and made it to the back doors of the guild and paused with her hand on the door knob. She pulled her sleeve down over her hand and wiped her forehead while opening the door. Natsu was bound to be waiting for her, right? She wanted to run into his arms and sob, apologize for what she done. Would she be accepted?  
><em>"Gyaaa! Lucy, what're you thinking!" <em>she screeched to herself, she actually let out a short chuckle after realising how rational she was being. She heard the rain fall but she knew she wouldn't be long so she never put in the effort to check if he was even there.

She walked outside and leant against the wall, sure it was cold and wet but she didn't care, she knew what she'd done and now she had to fix her mistake. She'd taken things a bit too far.

In the distance she saw a figure walk towards her, it wasn't Natsu so who was it? Lisanna. Even saying the name in her head made her heart ache. _Gyaa! _She repeated in her head again, her face pulled an odd looking, un-readable expression. Lisanna approached her and pulled Lucy's ear to her mouth.

"_You're lucky, he'll be here soon."_ Lisanna whispered in her ear with a tone of jealousy. Lisanna disappeared into the darkness, obviously distraught by Natsu, her lovers, actions. Lucy tried to laugh at this but the cold was getting to her. She was dripping wet and shivering; her clothes were weighing her down. She fumbled around the back of her coat for her hood; she thumped on her back trying to find it.

"_Lucy, out of all the jackets you own you picked out the only one without a hood," _She thought to herself. She shivered but was not going to give in. The guild was still open right? She could go in there and warm up by the fire. She turned, leaning her side on the wall and pulled on the guild door, it opened and she walked in.

She walked over the fire and fell to her knees. It was so warm. She took her coat off and laid it beside the fire. What was with her waiting in the rain all the time? She held her hands out to the flames and dried them off. She would wait until her coat was dry again then she'd go wait outside, this could be a never ending cycle. She was quite content with her plan even though it was destined for failure.

She stood up but had to place a hand in front of her to the wall to keep herself steady, she was exhausted with worry and wanted to get things out of the way. She walked over to the bar, clinging on to chairs and tables and grabbed a glass from below. She filled it with water and downed the whole glass. _Phew. _Her mouth had more moisture in it and she felt a little bit better after that. She put the glass in the sink and walked back over to the fireplace. She crouched and felt her jacket, still wet. She stood back up as soon as the guild doors opened. There he stood, dripping wet in the door.  
><em>"Natsu…" <em>she whispered under her breath, she took a few steps foreward.


	6. Forgiven

**This took too long, sorry;$! I had a lot of studying to do for tests that I had this week! Uploading a few chapters tonight though;3! **

"_Natsu…" _she whispered under her breath, she took a few steps foreward.

"_Lucy…" _he replied softly. He walked forward to her, _"I'm… sorry,". _His voice held so much emotion, Lucy could tell by his eyes he was **not** lying to her.

"_No… I'm the sorry one," _she chuckled with a slight cough in her throat. He walked closer to her and hugged her, Lucy's head filled with thoughts.

_How can he forgive me so quickly? Didn't he practically abandon me before? Is he just pretending to like me again?_

Lucy pushed him away. His mouth dropped, not understanding why she'd done that.

"_Lucy, what was that for?" _he questioned her. She shrugged. Even Lucy didn't really know why she'd done it.

"_I thought you hated me? Why the sudden forgiveness?" _she said, angered. Natsu didn't understand what she was doing, did she not want his forgiveness?

"_I just… just… acted out of wit," _he whispered. Her face showed no emotion, she didn't know which one to portray, so much was running through her head at once.

_Didn't I want his forgiveness? I do but I don't believe him._

"_Lucy, you're my nakama, you're my best friend and you're my family. I can't stand being on bad terms with you, please, forgive me?" _he muttered.

"_It's just… so sudden, that's all," _she said, coughing again.

_Am I sick or something? I sound like a man…gheez._

"_Please Lucy!" _he pleaded. Natsu held his hands out towards her, hoping she'd take them as a sign of forgiveness.

"_Fineee," _she said like a sarcastic five-year-old. She took his hands when he roped her into a hug. She laughed, she knew that a few hours ago he hated her and vice versa but she couldn't help but fall into his embrace, she really did love him.

Lucy and Natsu just sat talking, hours on end. The clock struck twelve times and Lucy jumped to her feet and grabbed her coat.

"_Sorry Natsu! I gotta run, if I'm not back before quarter-past landlady will lock me out!" _she said while dashing for the guild doors.

"_I'm glad we made up Natsu! I really am!" _she yelled while waving. Natsu smirked, laughing at how ridiculous she was acting.

_What a child, haha._

Lucy dashed home, she got home as soon as landlady was about to lock up.

"_Lucy, just on time," _she grumbled. Landlady pushed the door open so Lucy could get in.

"_Thank…you," _she puffed. Lucy stumbled in and huffed up the stairs and walked into her room, announcing her arrival with a sneeze.

_And I'm sick…_

She flung herself on the bed and lay down with a smile imprinted on her face. She held her hands up to her face and blushed, remembering Natsu and her hours together, their embrace. Lucy sat up and hopped over to her drawers whipping out a pair of pyjamas. She shuffled into the bathroom with a skip in her step; a minute ago she was asking Natsu why he suddenly forgave her, doubting him. Now she couldn't be happier.

She changed into her pyjamas and hopped into bed, dosing off, smiling.

**No worries, there is more coming;3! More dramaramarama;D!**


End file.
